


justanotherStonyfan: Sweet Sorrow - Russian translation - Светлая печаль

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Неозвученные чувства, Оригинальные персонажи - Freeform, дружба, минет, секс по телефону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Я подумал, что, может быть, ты, - говорит он, - может быть, ты хочешь... побывать у меня дома...?Брови Стива взмывают вверх, и он улыбается.- Правда? – переспрашивает он. – Я с радостью, ты хочешь поехать вместе или сперва сам?Джеймс качает головой.- Там чисто, - отвечает он. – Мне не нужно сперва зайти самому, мы можем поехать вместе.Стив широко улыбается.-Разумеется, - говорит он. – Мне все равно нужно будет кое-куда заехать по дороге, но хорошо.Джеймс замечает, что тоже улыбается.- Отлично, - говорит он.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447447) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Джеймс легко может привыкнуть к тому, что его каждый вечер отвозят домой с работы, а каждое утро – обратно на работу. Его рабочая неделя прошла тихо. Ничего особо не происходит, не считая того, что он помогает на еще одном проекте НИР. Готовая к применению синтетическая кожа – выстреливаешь и пристает. Почти как паутина у Спайдермена, только кожа. В целом это не сильно отличается от некоторых технологий, которые уже используются, но было бы невероятно полезно, если бы им удалось сделать так, чтобы это работало, потому что под такой кожей кровяные сосуды сохранятся живыми и здоровыми, а это значит, что рана не будет уже наполовину зажившей, когда прибудут медики. Преимущества этого огромны – пример, который они приводят на планерках, - это отрезанные пальцы. Если вы случайно отрубили себе большой палец, то по идее вам просто нужно нанести синткожу (рабочее название) на отрубленный палец и остаток пальца у себя на руке. Кровотечение остановится, а кожа останется живой, готовой к операции.

Эта концепция по сути представляет собой высокотехнологичный пластырь, но они также изучают возможность применения в качестве болеутоляющего и антибактериальные свойства. Это не феерически блестящий проект, но он и будет помогать на нем только до начала фазы тестирования и производства миниатюрной РеПроСис.

К середине второй недели, которую он проводит дома у Стива, тот уже купил ему настоящую кожаную одежду для езды на мотоцикле, и на нем это смотрится очень хорошо. Стиву тоже так кажется, и поэтому в первый раз, когда Джеймс примеряет кожу, она совсем ненадолго остается на его теле. В среду Стиву доставляют коробку секс-игрушек. Джеймс знает об этом, потому что когда он обнаруживает на обеденном столе коробку, Стив велит ему ее открыть. Когда он уходит на работу в четверг, он невероятно счастлив.

Две недели Джеймс проводит в роскоши, обеспеченной ему Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом. Каждый день он уходит на работу со ссобойкой на обед, а когда возвращается домой, его ждет ужин, и Стив заканчивает пробежку по утрам, пока Джеймс еще спит, чтобы они могли позавтракать вместе. Но провести почти две недели у Стива – опасно, и Джеймс осознает это вечером в четверг, накануне нового дежурства Стива, когда оказывается, что он уже почти две недели не видел собственную квартиру изнутри.

Он знает, как только заканчивается его рабочий день в четверг и начинается их последний вечер вдвоем, возможно, на всю следующую неделю, как сильно он будет скучать по Стиву. За прошедшие две недели Джеймс узнал, насколько приятно быть частью ежедневной жизни другого человека. Он понимает, что скучает по собственной квартире, но не настолько, что он предпочел бы вернуться туда, если бы у него был иной выбор. Мыслить в этом направлении – тоже опасно, он в этом уверен.

Итак, вечером в четверг они со Стивом великолепно ужинают и потом занимаются сексом так долго, что Джеймс не уверен, что наутро сможет комфортно сидеть на мотоцикле Стива. Утром в пятницу они едут в Башню, целуются на прощанье в гараже, и Джеймс идет на работу. Стив поднимается к себе.

В обеденный перерыв Джеймс поддается слабости и поднимается, чтобы пообедать вместе со Стивом в его апартаментах. В конце дня Стив поддается слабости и посылает ему смску, чтобы предложить отвезти Джеймса домой. (Вообще ему не следовало бы этого делать, но Джеймс может уйти на час раньше, чтобы Стив вернулся на место к тому времени, как ему надо заступать на дежурство.)

А дальше вечер пятницы...

Ну.

Одинокий.

Когда он входит в свою квартиру, то чувствует что-то странное. У него уходит пару минут, чтобы понять, в чем дело, - его квартира пахнет нежилой. В ней нет остатков запаха его деодоранта или туалетной воды, нет пронзительных ноток свежепостиранного белья, распылитель освежителя воздуха все еще выключен, и он не готовил ничего здесь две недели. Кажется, что он здесь не был куда больше, чем на самом деле, и он старается изо всех сил побороть это ощущение, а потому начинает приводить квартиру в порядок.

Он включает кондиционер и распылитель освежителя воздуха, а также маленькие декоративные лампы на полочках и столиках по всей гостиной. Они светят теплым кремовым светом и помогают оживить комнату. Но все равно он чувствует, что что-то не так.

Снаружи еще светло, и какое-то время Джеймс думает, что бы съесть на ужин. У него нет буквально ничего съедобного в квартире – все, что оставалось, не смогло выжить, как птица додо, учитывая, сколько времени его не было. Заказать доставку – это ужасная идея, разумеется, он ведь молод и живет в Бруклине, он может пойти в любую крафтовую кафешку и взять крафтовый бургер, но он этого не хочет. Он хочет кима-матар, джалфрези и паратас, и самосы, но он позволяет голоду диктовать свой заказ и в результате получает в два раза больше еды, чем ему нужно.

Он подумывает, не пригласить ли в гости Бекку, но пока она доберется сюда, ей придется оставаться ночевать, а у него нет ни места, ни энергии, чтобы ее устраивать.

Он не уверен, следует ли ему звонить Стиву, учитывая, что тот на дежурстве. Он собирается повидаться со Стивом на следующей неделе, пусть даже они не смогут так активно проводить совместные вечера, как им хотелось бы. Но он скучает по Стиву. Он этого ожидал, разумеется, но ему хуже, чем он думал. Он скучает сильнее, чем он думал, что кажется смешным, если задуматься, ведь он знал, как сильны его чувства, но все же вот он, в своей квартире, в одиночестве, вечером в пятницу, пытается не тосковать.

Он почти решает послать смс Эми, спросить, не хочет ли она куда-нибудь сходить, наполовину убедив себя, что громкая музыка и компания одного-двух друзей, возможно, поможет ему почувствовать себя иначе, но он хочет рано встать, а тусовка в клубе до двух утра ему в этом не поможет.

В этот момент он осознает, что все равно позвонит Стиву. Он откладывает это еще сорок пять минут – складывает одежду в стиральную машину, выбирает, что надеть завтра, - но в конце концов сдается примерно в десять часов вечера, прекрасно понимая, что иначе и быть не могло.

Он звонит Стиву на мобильник и слушает гудки, один, второй, на третий у него ёкает сердце, и он уже пытается решить, что лучше: оставить неловкое голосовое сообщение или повесить трубку и обойтись малой кровью, как вдруг Стив отвечает.

\- _Привет, малыш, как ты там?_

Джеймс не осознавал, насколько он вздрюченный, пока напряжение не покинуло его при звуке голоса Стива.

\- Привет, - выдыхает он, откидываясь на диванные подушки, - я по тебе соскучился.

Стив мурлыкает в трубку, негромкие звуки из динамика.

\- _Какое совпадение,_ \- говорит он. – _Я как раз собирался сказать то же самое._

Джеймс улыбается, плюхается набок и прячет лицо в подушку на мгновение. Он чувствует, как сильно покраснело его лицо, но ему все равно.

\- Да? – спрашивает он.

\- _Джеймс,_ \- говорит Стив, словно упрек, - _ну конечно. Чем ты сегодня занимался?_

И Джеймс рассказывает ему про свой день, - что в основном подразумевает пересказ разговоров с Эми, поскольку он ничего особенного на работе не делает. Он не может определить, скучно ли Стиву это слушать, но тот смеется во всех нужных местах и периодически задает вопросы. Но Джеймс беспокоен, словно у него что-то зудит, и он встает и начинает ходить по квартире, разговаривая со Стивом.

Он переставляет разные мелочи на полочках, проводит пальцами по корешкам книг, рассказывает про молочный коктейль, который он сегодня купил, и освещение в своей спальне. Он заходит в спальню, потому что он описывает освещение в ней, и включает свет – не основной свет, а гирлянды светодиодов с теплым белым светом, в основном развешанных у изголовья кровати, а потом плюхается на матрас. Этот разговор по телефону похож на любой другой, что он когда-либо вел, но когда в какой-то момент он лежит на кровати и проводит пальцами сперва по волосам, потом вниз по груди, разглаживая морщинки на рубашке, он осознает, что лежит на кровати и проводит пальцами по волосам и груди.

Ситуацию усугубляет то, что Джеймс никогда не слышал ничего подобного голосу Стива. Аура сексуальности Стива вообще совершенна и абсолютна, начиная с песочно-светлых волос на его голове и заканчивая его удивительно идеальными пальцами на ногах. Он отлично выглядит в чем угодно, от маек для бега до костюмов Мстителей, включая все остальное в промежутке, он может легко маневрировать в потоке, если решит пойти пешком, но может и быть самым грозным на поле боя, несмотря на то, что его основным оружием до последнего времени была летающая тарелка.

А теперь его основное оружие – это _он сам!_

Но обычно Джеймс смотрит на Стива, когда тот говорит, обычно они в одной комнате. Обычно у Джеймса нет времени изучать отдельные компоненты сексуальности Стива, когда у него перед глазами весь комплект сразу, и он обнаруживает, как случалось и ранее, но почему-то он постоянно забывает об этом, что голос Стива – словно реальное прикосновение к его шее сзади. Низкий и бархатный, спокойный, как ни у кого иного, и если он закроет глаза, то может представить себе его без небольшого искажения от динамика телефона. Оно совсем незначительное – СтаркФоны создаются по высочайшим стандартам – но если он сконцентрируется на том, что Стив говорит, и закроет глаза, то может представить себе, что тепло и давление на его ухе – от губ Стива, а не из-за того, что тепло его собственного тела собирается на экране телефона. (Техническая часть его мозга знает, что это именно оно, потому что у всех СтаркФонов есть теплопоглощающие элементы, и сам телефон греться не может.) Но представив себе это, уже куда проще додумать дальше вес тела Стива, вдавливающий кровать рядом с ним, или представить, что это рука Стива лежит на его животе, а не его собственная.

Он прикусывает губу, когда Стив рассказывает, как провел вечер с Мстителями, с которыми они вместе дежурят, и это интересно, действительно интересно. Просто Стив рассказывает, как Сэм и Ванда пекли капкейки, а Джеймс знает, что он любит своих друзей, как членов семьи, и все, что они делают, кажется Стиву очаровательным или ужасно смешным, и если, когда он смеется, по коже Джеймса словно струится дым, то Джеймс тут не виноват. Джеймс привыкает к целому новому образу жизни, он думал, что он много думал о сексе _до того_ , как познакомился со Стивом, а сейчас понимает, как сильно он ошибался. Он ерзает на кровати, пытается сдвинуть бедра, чтобы его спина не выгибалась слишком сильно, пытается улечься поудобнее, но делает это неуклюже и не особо эффективно, и у него вырывается негромкий звук от разочарования _как раз_ тогда, когда Стив делает паузу, чтобы вдохнуть.

И пауза затягивается. 

\- _Ты..._ – голос Стива _каким-то образом еще ниже_ , чем раньше, - _ты себя трогаешь?_

\- Нет, - с тоненьким стоном выдыхает Джеймс, потом решает, что ему нечего терять, расстегивает молнию, вытаскивает член из штанов и начинает его ласкать. – Ааа, _вот сейчас_ я себя трогаю, боже, Стив... – он с силой сглатывает. – Господи, твой голос...

\- _Мммм,_ \- Стив немедленно переключает передачу, - _мой красивый малыш, -_ и, ого, вау, ладно. – _Где твои игрушки, крошка?_

\- О, черт, черт, они в...

\- _Отпусти член и слушай меня,_ \- говорит Стив, и Джеймс стонет.

\- Обязательно? – спрашивает он.

\- _Вовсе нет,_ \- отвечает Стив, - _только если сам хочешь._

Джеймс издает звук, нечто между смешком и повизгиванием, но повинуется, выпускает член и ждет инструкций.

\- Окей, - он уже задыхается, - что дальше?

\- _Боже, боже, ну разве ты не умница? –_ говорит Стив, и это должно казаться приторным, но звучит искренне, и Джеймс хочет еще.

\- Я могу, - отвечает он, - что дальше?

\- _Хм, можешь быть нетерпеливым, ты это имеешь в виду? Как насчет снять рубашку и штаны, а?_

Джеймс включает телефон на громкую связь, стягивает рубашку через голову, стягивает джинсы и боксеры и извивается, пока не избавляется от них. Потом он выключает громкую связь и зажимает телефон между подбородком и плечом, пока ищет наушники.

\- Откуда ты знал, что я еще одет? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив отвечает:

\- _Услышал молнию,_ \- потому что, ну разумеется, суперсолдат услышал звук молнии, боже. – _Ты уже принял душ?_

Джеймс снова закусывает губу.

\- Еще нет, - говорит он, и Стив слегка ворчит на него.

\- _В следующий раз сперва прими, тогда мы сможем реально развлечься. А пока я просто хочу послушать, как ты дрочишь, ясно? Так быстро, как хочешь._

Джеймс смеется, подключает наушники.

\- Секундочку, - он вставляет их в уши. – Давай, скажи мне еще раз.

\- _Что ты делал? –_ спрашивает Стив, а Джеймс лезет в тумбочку за смазкой.

\- Наушники, - отвечает он, - и смазка.

Стив протяжно мурлыкает еще раз, негромко, но заинтересованно и очень тихо, так близко к динамику, словно он держит телефон перед самыми губами, так что кажется, что это звучит прямо у уха Джеймса. – _Пока что, я просто хочу послушать, как ты дрочишь,_ \- повторяет Стив. По телу Джеймса рассыпаются мурашки, он выдавливает смазку в ладонь, наслаждается легким шоком от прохлады на горячей коже своего члена. Если закрыть глаза, он словно окружен Стивом со всех сторон, и он медленно начинает ласкать себя, правая рука на члене, левая у его основания.

\- О черт, - бормочет он и ускоряет движения, он никак не сможет продолжать так же медленно.

\- _Охх, Джеймс,_ \- стонет Стив, и у Джеймса волосы на затылке встают дыбом. – _О да,_ \- и Стив дышит почти так же тяжело, как сам Джеймс.

Ему больше ничего и не надо, на самом деле – сжать пальцы сильнее, зарыться пальцами ног в матрас. Он сжимает сильнее и двигает рукой быстрее и, на несколько минут, его мозг может сосредоточиться исключительно на «сильнее» и «быстрее», на погоне за наслаждением, на достижении пика, и Джеймс уже почти на грани, когда Стив говорит:

\- _Громче, солнышко,_ \- и Джеймс случайно стонет, а потом специально, запрокидывая голову и двигая рукой еще быстрее.

Стив звучит так, словно ему так же приятно, как Джеймсу, если не сильнее, и Джеймс может представить его себе, распростертого так же – правда, он представляет Стива в своей квартире, хотя он и знает, что Стив все еще в Башне, раскинувшимся на смятых простынях, светлые волосы прилипли к потному лбу, голова запрокинута, глаза закрыты, член такой твердый и красный и напряженный в его руке.

Джеймс проводит зубами по губе, его бедра приподнимаются рывком, с силой вгоняя член в его кулак, и это точно позволит ему слегка расслабиться, пусть даже это не то, чего он на самом деле хочет.

\- Стив, - на вдохе стонет он, - Сти-Стив, говори со мной, ты можешь...

\- _Господи, только посмотри на себя, солнышко, посмотри, как ты стараешься, какой ты красивый, такая чудная картина, солнышко,_ \- и Стив со стонами продолжает рассказывать, какой он умница, как у него хорошо получается, как он хорошо выглядит и так послушно следует инструкциям, а Джеймс...

А Джеймс...

\- О, черт, о... О, _черт,_ \- задыхается он, и кончает, а Стив стонет так же низко и хрипло, как Джеймс.

\- _Не останавливайся,_ \- говорит он, _\- черт, вот так, не останавливайся..._

И Джеймс не останавливается – он продолжает, даже когда его тело напрягается, голова откидывается назад, когда его ноги пытаются сдвинуться обратно, продолжает, даже когда наслаждение сменяется повышенной чувствительностью...

\- А, а, о, черт, это...

\- _Да,_ \- говорит Стив. – _Да, продолжай._

Джеймс морщится, шипит на следующем вдохе и не может сдержать звук от почти-боли.

\- Стив, - начинает он, и Стив выжидает несколько секунд, прежде чем сказать:

\- _Все хорошо, солнышко. Тебе лучше?_

Голос Стива неожиданно звучит так, словно все это его никак не затронуло, и Джеймс хмурится, глядя на потолок и пытается шевелить своими опьяненными мозгами. У Стива есть сыворотка, но он все равно не смог бы прийти в себя настолько быстро.

\- Стив? – он сам слышит, насколько резко звучит его голос, но ему все равно.

\- _Ммм_? – отвечает Стив, а потом Джеймс слышит...

Это что, керамика?

\- Ты что, моешь чертову _посуду?_

\- Ээ...

Джеймс закрывает глаза чистой рукой и смеется.

\- Невероятно. – Но это, однако, означает, что Стив стоял у раковины на кухне и издавал сексуальные звуки в телефон, только чтобы Джеймс смог получить удовольствие. Джеймс смеется. – Даже не знаю, на что мне надеяться, что у тебя дома был кто-то еще или нет.

Стив тоже фыркает от смеха.

\- _Только Сэм и Ванда._

\- Что?! – но Стив уже смеется снова.

\- _Шучу, черт, извини,_ \- и, возможно, он и извиняется, но явно все равно считает, что это уморительно.

\- Ну ты и говнюк, - сообщает ему Джеймс.

\- _По крайней мере, я_ твой _говнюк._

Джеймс чувствует, что на его лице вот-вот появится приторно умиленная улыбка. Потом он прекращает сопротивляться и умиленно улыбается, как романтичный идиот.

Но Стив издает раздраженный звук.

\- _Прости, милый, - как бы мне ни хотелось провести время в постели, разговаривая с тобой, но я на дежурстве, и на этих выходных мне передали некую информацию, которой я не могу поделиться. Ничего особенного, но мы спим посменно, пока проблема не разрешится, и у меня сейчас как раз перерыв для еды и сна. Мне дали отдохнуть в первую очередь, потому что знают, что я всю неделю был занят._

Джеймс чувствует, как его лицо заливается краской, но хихикает, потом нащупывает на полу свои боксеры, чтобы вытереться.

\- Ты им не сказал, чем ты занимался? – спрашивает он, и Стив издает звук, похожий на рык, который производит на Джеймса куда более сильное впечатление, чем должен бы, учитывая, что у него только что уже был оргазм.

\- _Пока что это только мое и твое дело,_ \- отвечает тот, и Джеймсу нравится, как это звучит.

Стук посуды затихает, между тем, и Джеймс смотрит на часы. Уже поздновато.

\- Когда тебе нужно ложиться?

\- _Прямо сейчас, прости, дорогой, -_ отвечает Стив, и он произносит «дорогой» не так, как Джеймс слышал это раньше, между делом или скомканно, наверное, он тоже перенял это у своих друзей.

Стив произносит это так, словно он именно это и имеет в виду.

\- Можешь позвонить мне завтра вечером, если у тебя будет время, - предлагает Джеймс, потому что ему хочется, чтобы Стив _вечно_ разговаривал с ним по телефону, пока Джеймс мастурбирует.

\- _Позвоню, если смогу, солнышко, обещаю,_ \- говорит Стив. – _Спи спокойно._

\- Попробую, - отвечает Джеймс, - я...- ого, нет, не говори этого пока, следи за собой, - я по тебе скучаю.

Наступает небольшая пауза, а потом Стив говорит:

\- _Я тоже._

Он вешает трубку, и Джеймс знает, Джеймс знает, что Стив имел в виду _тоже скучаю по тебе._ Что Стив не знает, что именно чуть не сказал Джеймс.

Но Джеймс надеется услышать «я тоже» и в ответ на кое-что другое, в один прекрасный день.

Он кладет телефон на тумбочку и идет в ванную. Приведя себя в порядок, он возвращается в гостиную, чтобы взять свою сумку. Внутри ноутбук Стива – он одолжил его ему на выходные – и несколько небольших коробочек. Он знает, что в коробочках секс-игрушки, но развлекаться с ними он будет завтра.

Он ложится в постель, твердо намереваясь уснуть, но у него не получается. Он ворочается, зарывается лицом в приятно прохладную подушку, и только тогда понимает, в чем проблема.

Тогда он понимает, почему он так странно себя здесь чувствует.

Он идет к книжной полке, берет туалетную воду, которую ему прислал Стив, и брызгает в общем направлении своих подушек. Он также наносит немного на запястья, прикасается одним запястьем к шее. На этот раз, когда он ложится, его постель пахнет Стивом, пусть и чуть слишком едко, потому что туалетная вода не до конца высохла, но так намного лучше.

Но, увы, Джеймс не привык так рано ложиться. Он решает, что лучший способ захотеть спать – это что-нибудь посмотреть, потому что так ему не придется напрягать мозги. Он открывает Netflix на планшете и запускает сериал « ~~Сверх~~ **человек** », потому что новый сезон уже неделю как вышел, но он успел посмотреть только первые пять серий, так что он продолжает с того места, где остановился. Джеймс точно не собирается проглатывать весь сезон в один присест.

* * *

\- _Поверить не могу,_ \- шепчет Итан, протягивая руку, и, нет, Джеймс совершенно точно _не_ плачет, - _господи, это правда ты?_

 _\- Нет, -_ отвечает Кризис, _\- не надо, ты не можешь мне доверять..._

 _\- Итан!_ – шипит Надя, почти теряя сознание. – _Кризис – это..._

Но Итан качает головой, и Джеймс не удивлен – он узнал бы этот голос где угодно.

- _Я знаю, кто это,_ \- говорит он, - _боже, я думал, что ты умер._

И Кризис мотает головой, выглядит несчастным, но, несмотря на все раны, которые получил Итан, ему все равно. Абсолютно, совершенно, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Он снимает с него маску, и перед ним, измотанный и окровавленный, на старом бетонном полу заброшенного склада, _о боже мой!,_ никто иной как...

**_МЫ - СЕМЬЯ!_ **

Джеймс так сильно вздрагивает, что роняет планшет себе на _лицо,_ и, _черт..._

\- Аййй, господи!

\- _Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу._

**_ВСЕ МОИ СЕСТРЫ СО МНОЙ!_ **

Джеймс пытается нащупать телефон, из которого орет песня, выбранная в качестве мелодии звонка, на тумбочке и одновременно нажать на паузу на планшете.

\- _Итан... Боже, Итан, мне так жаль..._

Ну конечно она позвонила в самый важный момент – боже, его чертов _нос._

**_МЫ - СЕМЬЯ!_ **

\- _Но как? Нет, фиг с ним, мне все равно как..._

Боже, наконец-то. Попал. Потом он снова прижимает телефон подбородком к плечу.

\- _Привет, вонючка! –_ ласково говорит Бекка, и Джеймс скрежещет зубами, наконец умудряясь снова поставить планшет на грудь.

\- Я смотрю последнюю серию « **человека** », ты можешь мне перезвонить через... – он проверяет, - семь минут?

Бекка пищит.

\- _О боже мой, ты будешь в восторге!_

\- Освободи линию, - говорит он, но улыбается при этом, а она передразнивает его набором звуков, а потом отключается.

Он смотрит на телефон, хмурится, кладет его обратно на тумбочку. Потом снова смотрит на экран планшета, где он поставил сериал на паузу.

Ого, офигеть, Итан его целует.

_Круто._

* * *

Наутро ситуация Стива все еще не разрешилась.

А быть в подвешенном состоянии хреново по нескольким причинам.

Во-первых, невозможно готовиться к возможному исходу, не прикладывая двойное количество усилий, а, будем честны, это годится только для походов на пляж, когда не уверен, пойдет ли дождь или будет солнечно. Берешь и куртку, и лосьон от загара. Фигня. Но на данном уровне это может означать необходимость разделить силы, возможно даже вдвое уменьшить огневую мощность, чтобы подготовиться к обоим вариантам исхода. Разумеется, можно строить планы. Если преступник, взявший заложников, не идет на переговоры, ищешь другой подход. Если преступник идет на переговоры, убеждаешься, что никто не может пострадать из-за их команды, когда наступит время выводить людей. Планы – это хорошо, но подготовка? Нет, с этим приходится подождать. Потому что как ты можешь послать твоих единственных двадцать парней в подвал, если твои единственные двадцать парней на крышах?

А, во-вторых, ты сидишь и знаешь, что потенциально тебя предупредят за пару минут перед тем, как надо будет действовать, и нужно постараться сделать так, чтобы, если такой момент наступит, ты был готов. То же самое относится к любым людям на дежурстве: полицейским, пожарным, врачам скорой. Но это все равно хреново. Стив мог бы пойти взять кофе, но он понимает, что у него может не оказаться времени его допить. И, ладно, это не такая уж беда.

Просто сидеть и ничего не делать для Стива всегда было худшей частью задания. Он из тех, кто любит хоть что-то _делать._

Но прямо сейчас куда лучше, чтобы они ничего не делали. Они в тупике. Ситуация патовая. В центральной Африке есть маленькое государство и только что созданное правительство, которое пытается само разобраться. И это хорошо. Но то, что на улицах протестуют люди, что дело идет к бунту? Не очень хорошо. Скорее всего ничего не случится. Истории известны тысячи протестов, и многие из них закончились мирно. Люди вышли на улицы, сказали, что хотели сказать, пошли домой. Но в данном случае есть о чем беспокоиться, однако, потому что речь идет об отмене беспрецедентного закона, касающегося сексуальной ориентации.

У Капитана Америка, по идее, не должно быть сексуальной ориентации.

Коммандер Роджерс, по идее, должен посмотреть на ситуацию, оценить ее, сделать так, чтобы все были в безопасности, и больше ни о чем не думать.

Но Стив из Бруклина 1918 года слегка в шоке, что подобные вещи все еще могут случаться. На дворе 2026, в конце концов, и по-прежнему люди повышают друг на друга голос из-за того, какого цвета у них кожа, какая у них религия и сексуальная ориентация и... Он – гей-икона. Вернее, как его ласково окрестили СМИ, он – Би-икона, и он каждый год надевает свой костюм в розовых, фиолетовых и синих тонах и берет свой щит с цветными наклейками на гей-парад в Нью-Йорке, он выступает на мероприятиях, посвященных ЛГБТ, и...

Он не единственный Мститель с нетрадиционной ориентацией – он даже не единственный Мститель с нетрадиционной ориентацией сегодня на дежурстве. И это даже не считая Нат и Клинта. Но это значит также, что им нужно учитывать две вещи, если протесты плохо кончатся:

Первое – что, хотя Мстители и признаны международной организацией, тот факт, что они базируются в США, в подобных ситуациях только мешает.

Второе – что Стив настолько не скрывает своей ориентации, что в журналах даже появлялись статьи о том, какие именно типы мужчин и женщин стали бы для него «идеальной парой».

Что означает, он должен не забывать, если их пригласят помочь разобраться, что дипломатичность будет абсолютно необходима, как с политической, так и с личной стороны вопроса. Очень немногие в США настолько глупы, чтобы в лицо оскорбить Стива насчет его предпочтений. Но он не уверен, насколько хорошо все может пройти, если примерно половина огромной толпы захочет его оскорбить по этому поводу, ведь за счет количества они будут сильнее его.

\- О чем мечтаешь, Кэп? – спрашивает Сэм, садясь рядом с кружками кофе для них обоих.

Стив продолжает тасовать карты.

\- Извини, - говорит он. – Задумался. Просто волнуюсь насчет присутствия бисексуала в толпе, половина которой против нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, ну знаешь, как это бывает.

\- Представляю, - отвечает Сэм.

\- В блэкджек? – спрашивает Стив, и Сэм кивает.

\- Валяй.

Стив проигрывает. Потом Сэм берет карту, но Стив выигрывает. Он раздает заново и снова выигрывает. Раздает...

\- Как там твой парнишка?

Стив качает головой из стороны в сторону, хмурится и берет еще карту.

\- Мы хорошо ладим, - говорит он. – Мы дополняем друг друга, что всегда здорово. Пока что все возникающие вопросы удается обсудить и решить.

Стив проигрывает, цокает языком, и они начинают заново.

\- Ты когда-нибудь играл в подбор с 52-мя картами? – спрашивает Сэм.

Стив даже не поднимает глаза.

\- Уилсон, - говорит он, - мне сто семь гребаных лет – если ты бросишь карты на пол, то подбирать их будет только один человек, и это буду не я, пнятно?

Он произносит последнее слово на ломаном итальянском и снова выигрывает.

\- Вот ты коверкаешь так слова, - говорит Сэм, - а я ведь знаю, что ты знаешь, как правильно это произнести, но когда ты это произносишь неправильно – это просто зверский садизм. Кстати, хорошо, что напомнил, - если я еще раз услышу, как ты произносишь «лазанья» как «лаcагна»...

\- _Che ne dici di Blackjack?_ _Lo capisci?_ – говорит Стив, и у него туз пик и десятка червей.

\- Говнюк! – восклицает Сэм. – Да, из этого я понял только «блэкджек». Давай, раздавай заново. Так как он справляется со всей этой... – он машет рукой в направлении Стива, - фигней, то бишь отношениями с тобой?

\- Все нормально, - Стив кивает. – Мы провели пару недель у меня дома...

\- Недель? – переспрашивает Сэм.

\- Ну да, знаешь, как это бывает, - Стив не уверен, что ему нравится выражение на лице Сэма. – Не смотри на меня так, Сэм, мы об этом уже говорили. И честно говоря, очень приятно, когда рядом снова кто-то есть. Он потрясающе умный, у него мое идиотское чувство юмора, плюс он не отстает от меня во всех смыслах.

\- Знаю, - Сэм берет карту. Сэм выигрывает. – Мне не нужно больше подробностей на эту тему. Нуууу...

Стив поднимает глаза, закончив раздавать еще раз. Хмурится.

\- Ну?

\- Ну, я твой лучший друг, чел, - говорит Сэм, легонько пиная Стива в икру, - колись.

Стив чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх. Берет карту.

\- Колись? – переспрашивает он.

Сэм только приподнимает одну бровь. Проигрывает.

\- Лана, лана, - говорит Стив. – Хорошо. Он любит подольше поваляться по утрам, он любит обнимашки, а это...

\- Ооо, ты это дело любишь.

\- Я это дело люблю, - подтверждает Стив. – Это так _здорово_ – я хочу сказать, парнишка _обожает_ обнимашки. Он сам ко мне приходит, садится рядом, и он не боится быть со мной рядом или позволять мне быть рядом с ним, – я говорил тебе, что он сказал про Китай.

-Угу, - Сэм кивает. Проигрывает. – Неплохой подход.

\- И он реально... Ну, я не хочу, чтобы это прозвучало странно, Сэм, ты меня знаешь.

\- Ты джентльмен, - говорит Сэм, - но...?

\- Ооо, но он такой милый. Ему нравится, как я готовлю.

\- Окей, то есть ты встречаешься с психом...

\- Ты не пробовал, - Стив выигрывает, - мою стряпню после того, как я научился готовить.

\- А это было до или после месяца, посвященного говядине "Веллингтон"?

Стив жует губу и сдается.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Но я сейчас готовлю и другие блюда. И парнишке нравится, и еще ему нравится... когда я о нем забочусь. Понимаешь? Я знаю, что прошло всего два месяца с тех пор, как мы познакомились, но он словно именно там, где должен быть. Понимаешь?

\- Словно он заполняет пустоты, - Сэм проигрывает. – Я понимаю. Только не забывай, сколько времени прошло.

Стив корчит гримаску.

\- Я знаю, - он выигрывает снова, три раза подряд. – Мы не так долго вместе, но я слежу за ситуацией, и, Сэм, на этот раз мне действительно _хорошо._ Я не хочу обидеть никого, и я _знаю,_ что это звучит глупо, но с ним мне лучше. С ним на самом деле _хорошо._ Я не волнуюсь, что он может сказать или... Понимаешь, я рассказал ему про все проблемы, которые у меня были с...

\- Правда? – Сэм заметно удивлен. – Ты даже мне не говорил несколько месяцев, а ведь я был рядом, черт побери, когда это произошло.

\- Да, - Стив снова выигрывает. – Я хочу сказать, ты был рядом, когда ты был мне нужен, но я бы никому ничего не сказал, если бы ты не показал мне, как. Но дело в том, что он реально расстроился из-за этого, но все, что мне нравится, что не нравилось ей...

\- Мне не нужны подробности, - говорит Сэм, но улыбается при этом. – Он хорошо с тобой обращается?

Глаза Стива сами собой закрываются: хорошо – это не то слово.

\- Да, - и он сам слышит, насколько иначе звучит его голос. – Он очень _хорошо_ со мной обращается, и я отвечаю ему тем же.

\- Настолько хорошо? – хихикает Сэм, и Стив чувствует, как его лицо краснеет слегка – он снова выигрывает – но, пусть Сэм и бухтит, что ему не нужны подробности, он все равно явно в них заинтересован.

\- Намного лучше, чем я думал, особенно учитывая, насколько он молод. Так приятно снова все это получить... делить с кем-то пространство, физический контакт, половую жизнь.

Брови Сэма снова взлетают, но он берет еще карту. И еще одну.

\- Неплохо, дружище, - Стив _снова_ выигрывает. – Весьма неплохо. Я просто... ты что, считаешь карты?

Стив хмурится, глядя на колоду.

\- Ой, - говорит он. – Да, кажется да, извини.

* * *

Стив рассказывает Ванде про Джеймса, потому что она замечает, что он чаще улыбается, а еще потому, что ее мнение достаточно важно для него. Сэм не мешает ему рассказывать, и в конце Ванда обнимает его и широко улыбается, и говорит, что рада, что он рад.

\- Когда мы с ним познакомимся? – спрашивает Наташа, и Стив пожимает одним плечом.

\- Я думаю, когда мы провстречаемся с полгода, - говорит он. – Если вы все будете себя хорошо вести.

Он замечает, как взлетают брови Сэма, но незаметно качает головой. Он действительно хочет, чтобы все остальные подождали полгода. Сэм – это исключение из многих правил Стива.

По выражению лица Наташи он понимает, что она заметила, но она ничего не говорит. Годы, которые они провели рядом, пока крепла их дружба, означают, что она знает, когда можно совать свой нос в его дела, а когда лучше этого не делать. Стив рад, что у него это есть – ее дружба, а также ее уважение его личного пространства. Когда-то этого не было, и это было охренительно неловко (а также чертовски раздражало, как и ее самодовольство). Но они научились работать в команде, а еще она научилась доверять ему как своему командиру.

По крайней мере, с ироничной улыбкой думает он, насколько он способен это видеть.

\- Полгода! – говорит Ванда. – Это долго!

\- Два месяца уже прошло, - говорит Стив, и у нее отвисает челюсть.

\- И ты мне не сказал, - говорит она. – Я в печали.

Стив многозначительно на нее смотрит.

\- Что ты на этот раз сделал? – спрашивает, входя, Тони, и Стив поворачивается к нему так быстро, что чуть не падает со стула.

\- Просто рассказываю про свидание с интерном, - отвечает он.

\- Я не знала, что у Стива есть...

\- Свидание, - перебивает ее Стив, пытаясь донести до нее как можно больше приподнятыми бровями и несколькими резкими движениями головы, - просто свидание.

Когда Тони подходит к кофемашине, Стив знаком показывает ей молчать.

\- Не говори про бойфренда, - шипит он, так тихо, как только может, и они смотрят на него, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

\- Она, должно быть, особенная, если привлекла твое внимание, - почти кричит Тони из кухни, и _до всех_ внезапно доходит, и они начинают душиться от смеха. – Ты никогда не бываешь на этажах НИР – это та девчушка Эми привлекла твое внимание?

\- Азиатка? – спрашивает Стив, пока Ванда хихикает в ладонь, а Нат добродушно закатывает глаза. – Примерно полтора метра ростом, черные волосы до лопаток?

Сэм и Клинт тоже посмеиваются.

\- Да! – кричит Тони.

\- Нет, - с невозмутимым лицом отвечает Стив, и Клинт ржет.

Когда Тони появляется опять, в руках у него чашка эспрессо, а на лице неимоверно пресное выражение.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - говорит он, и Стив смеется вместе с остальными, а потом придает лицу максимально задумчивое выражение.

\- Хмм, - говорит он, поглаживая подбородок, - а с чего бы это мне ждать шесть месяцев...

\- Убирайся, - отвечает на это Тони, шагая обратно к лифту, - вон из моей башни, навсегда. Чтоб духу твоего у меня даже на пороге не было.

\- Как приятно, когда есть кто-то, никак не завязанный в делах Мстителей на данный момент, - вдогонку ему кричит Стив, - хотя, разумеется, я тебя обожаю.

Тони поворачивается на ходу.

\- Ну конечно, дорогуша, - говорит он, когда за его спиной открываются двери лифта. – Передо мной невозможно устоять.

Он входит в лифт и сверлит Стива глазами, пока двери закрываются, а тот только ухмыляется в ответ, пока на плечо ему не ложится чья-то рука, как оказывается, рука Ванды.

\- Я за тебя рада, - говорит она. – Ты намного счастливее.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он.

\- Но почему ты не поправил Тони?

\- Так будет смешнее, когда вы с ним познакомитесь, - и Ванда приподнимает подбородок, словно говоря, _а, я поняла,_ и улыбается. – Я хочу, чтобы вы с ним познакомились, я просто сперва хочу убедиться, что наши отношения достаточно крепки. Он славный парень.

\- Как его зовут? – спрашивает Ванда, и Стив краснеет, опускает голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку, потому что знает, что она совершенно идиотская.

\- Джеймс, - отвечает он. – И он очень симпатичный.

\- О, разумеется, - замечает Ванда.

\- Вы с ним уже добрались до кинков? – подкалывает Нат, и Стив указывает на нее.

\- Точно, спасибо, что напомнила, у вас еще остались те усиленные веревки...

\- Охх господи, - морщится Сэм.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой эксперимент в этой главе: примечания автора, как обычно, в самом конце, но в самом тексте вы найдете еще несколько примечаний, которые добавила я сама. Мне кажется, некоторые не очень известные факты, особенно для русскоговорящих читателей, придется гуглить, и, наверное, проще об этом сразу прочитать, чем бросать главу и идти искать. Если вам кажется, что это сильно портит текст, скажите мне об этом в комментариях :)

На выходных Джеймс не видится со Стивом. На это нет времени, хотя они и обмениваются смс. И Стив звонит ему каждый вечер.

В понедельник Джеймс приходит домой и обнаруживает, что его ждет посылка, в которой лежит... ну, нечто вроде объектива для фотоаппарата? Или типа того? По крайней мере это похоже на те объективы, которые видел Джеймс. Это нечто вроде... цилиндра, внутри которого хрустальный или стеклянный... шарик, почти полностью погруженный в цилиндр. Толстое кольцо из какого-то материала, окружающее едва заметно выступающую из него выпуклую линзу или кусок стекла или…

Джеймс понятия не имеет, что это.

Но потом Стив звонит ему вечером, в десять часов, и говорит:

\- _Включи громкую связь,_ \- а потом, когда он повинуется, Стив громко и четко говорит, - _Окей, Бэмби, проекция видеозвонка на... –_ что-то типа про-сферу? Или типа того?

И тогда стеклянный шар в кольце загорается, издавая при этом звонкие мелодичные звуки, - изнутри он точно выглядит как объектив, там много линз и колец, - потом издает очередной двухтактный звук, и на боку металлического кольца появляются слова ПРИНЯТЬ – ОТКЛОНИТЬ в небольших кружках подсветки.

\- _Нажми «принять»_ , - говорит Стив, и Джеймс так и делает, после чего все металлическое кольцо вспыхивает белым (как?), показывает надпись БИОМЕТРИЧЕСКИЕ ДАННЫЕ ЗАПИСАНЫ, а потом в воздух перед ним из кольца вылетает что-то, напоминающее песок, сделанный из точек света.

К тому времени, как он на это реагирует, делая шаг назад и поднимая глаза...

В воздухе перед ним из света создается образ Стива, видимого по пояс. Как голограммы в Башне.

\- Это голографический проектор, - совершенно без надобности озвучивает он, потому что это уже и так понятно, а Стив улыбается.

\- _Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби,_ \- шутит он. – _Нам их выдали для бета-тестирования, потому что Тони Старк посмотрел на самую узнаваемую Команду Стратегического Реагирования в США и подумал «надо дать этим ботанам новые игрушки», но он не так уж и неправ, такие вот дела._ Тебе _досталась одна, потому что я своей не пользуюсь, а тебе будет веселее. В следующем году они появятся в продаже, но Счастливого Рождества заранее или с каким-нибудь другим праздником. Эй, когда мы закончим разговаривать, попробуй настройку планетария._

Джеймс пробует – и засыпает под звездами.

Но это только после того, как они пробуют сферу для кое-чего другого...

* * *

Во вторник Стив присылает ему в обед сообщение, что ситуация наконец разрешилась, и после работы Джеймс поднимается на его этаж, чтобы провести немного времени вместе.

Они ужинают, а потом Мстителей вызывают помочь с «технологическим паразитом типа вампира» в Южной Америке – _это вирус, перенаправляющий электрический ток,_ говорит Стив, _но сегодня такие вещи уже даже не попадают в заголовки или типа того –_ и он коротко целует Джеймса в губы и убегает.

Джеймс заканчивает обедать сам, потому что это очень вкусно (спагетти карбонара, а на десерт свежая клубника, что обидно, потому что Джеймс слышал, что клубника – это вроде бы афродизиак, а какой в этом толк, если его бойфренд находится в другой стране?), а потом немного выжидает, пока ужин уляжется, пересматривая второй сезон «человека», а потом перематывая сразу к последней серии, потому что, о боже мой, этот поцелуй!

После этого он немного бегает на дорожке. Ладно, ходит. Но он ходит почти полчаса в достаточно быстром темпе, а потом принимает душ и... его халат снова здесь? Надо же. Потом он ложится спать.

В неимоверную рань он слегка просыпается, еще не полностью воспринимая происходящее, и теплые губы прижимаются к его уху, а постель за ним проседает под весом тела, когда голос Стива говорит:

\- Шшш, солнышко.

Джеймс улыбается и снова засыпает, но успевает ощутить теплый вес руки Стива, обвивающей его торс, и положить свою руку на нее.

* * *

В среду утром Стива уже нет рядом, когда Джеймс просыпается, и на какой-то миг ему кажется, что Стив в постели с ним ему просто приснился, вот только спустя пару минут Стив входит в комнату в шортах и майке, с полотенцем на шее, вытирая им пот, от которого потемнели его волосы.

\- О, - говорит он. – Доброе утро, хорошо спалось, если не считать моего появления?

\- Ммм, - Джеймс улыбается, потягиваясь. – Мне приснилось, что меня обнимает высокий красивый блондин. Разве не прекрасно?

\- Звучит волшебно, - говорит Стив. – Мне нужно в душ.

\- Какое совпадение! – замечает Джеймс. – Мне тоже!

Они проводят там чуть дольше времени, чем обычно, но не дольше, чем необходимо.

На завтрак у них хлопья с корицей и яблоки, а потом Стив вручает Джеймсу контейнер с салатом Капрезе с авокадо, и Джеймс понимает, что он, должно быть, приготовил его еще ночью.

\- Стив, - начинает он, но Стив мотает головой.

\- Я могу поспать сейчас, - говорит он. – Не переживай из-за этого. Хорошего дня и возвращайся сюда, когда закончишь, хорошо?

Джеймс улыбается, обнимает Стива за шею и привстает на цыпочки за поцелуем.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он и улыбается еще шире.

Они проводят ночь куда более увлекательно, чем Стиву, вероятно, стоило бы на дежурстве.

* * *

Четверг проходит примерно так же, без особых происшествий на работе и без особых происшествий для Мстителей.

\- Как ты влезаешь в костюм без чьей-то помощи? – спрашивает Джеймс, уплетая суши с лососем.

На десерт у них мороженое-моти, которое Стив признался, что купил. Как будто Джеймс мог бы ожидать, что у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы сделать его самому, когда он на дежурстве.

\- Скрытый гардероб и управляемые лазером руки-роботы.

Джеймс смеется, но Стив только поднимает на него взгляд.

\- О, так ты серьезно? – говорит Джеймс. – Круть! А можно мне посмотреть?

\- Ага, просто не отставай в следующий раз, когда прозвучит сигнал тревоги.

Джеймс укоризненно на него смотрит.

\- Конечно, - говорит он, - от тебя же так легко не отстать.

Стив улыбается, возвращается к еде.

\- Так ты берешь его с собой повсюду?- интересуется Джеймс.

И тут, что интересно, Стив реально приобретает... _виноватый_ вид.

\- Ээ, - говорит он. – Знаешь, как ты в детстве долго верил в то, что Санта Клаус существует?

Джеймс хмурится. А потом...

\- О боже, у тебя не один такой костюм? – его глаза широко распахиваются.

Стив неловко ухмыляется.

\- Куда больше одного, - отвечает он. – Тут в спальне один, потом по одному на каждом джете... ээ, один у меня дома в Бруклине, один в багажнике моей машины, один в...

\- Мне всю жизнь лгали! – восклицает Джеймс. – Неееееееет.

Стив посмеивается.

\- На джете _остальным_ приходится мне помогать.

\- Ого, - иронично говорит Джеймс, - готов поспорить, это выглядит очень круто.

\- Нереально круто, - отвечает Стив.

* * *

В пятницу утром Джеймс просыпается по будильнику Джарвиса. Стив сидит на кровати, опираясь на изголовье, и читает что-то на планшете.

\- Ммммпф, - стонет Джеймс лицом в подушку. – Нет.

\- Вставай, солнышко, - Стив наклоняется над ним, покрывает его плечи легкими поцелуйчиками, потом чуть дольше целует его в затылок, нежно сдвигая волосы пальцами в сторону.

А потом внезапно Стива рядом нет, и с Джеймса слетает простыня. Джеймс пищит, хватает подушку, чтобы прикрыть голую задницу, но смеется, а Стив отбирает у него и подушку.

\- Чересчур? – быстро уточняет он.

\- Нет, - отвечает Джеймс, и тогда Стив снова хватает его, отводит его руки в стороны, когда он пытается прикрыть ими зад.

\- Нельзя, - говорит ему Стив. – Я не могу решить, что с ним делать, если я его не вижу.

Джеймс чуть скручивается всем телом, прячет лицо, когда его щеки вспыхивают, но он все еще смеется, а когда Стив переворачивает его на спину и целует, он стонет, не отрываясь от губ Стива.

\- Ммм, доброе утро, - говорит тот, когда они прерываются, чтобы отдышаться.

\- Вечер будет еще лучше, - говорит Джеймс. – Когда ты кончишь? – и сразу же, - Нет, - но уже поздно.

\- Зависит от того, как поздно ты задержишься, - и Джеймс закатывает глаза, а Стив укладывается ближе к нему, опираясь на одну руку, чтобы он мог ласкать все тело Джеймса другой.

\- Ты гадкий, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Ммм, - Стив продолжает смотреть ему прямо в глаза, и от этого все тело Джеймса заливается теплом. – Ужасный. Моя смена закончится примерно в пять.

Они еще немного целуются, но Джеймсу реально надо вставать, и Стив готовит пышные оладушки с маслом и сиропом на завтрак, а потом и бекон, потому что он просто святой.

На обед у Джеймса будут бутерброды с яичным салатом, но в салате еще и чеснок, паприка, горчица и соль, и он на чиабатте. Стив говорит, что, пока Джеймс на работе, он только и делает, что готовит, потому что ему больше нечего делать, раз он не может покинуть Башню. В яичном салате маленькие кусочки итальянских колбасок. Джеймсу будет очень непросто дождаться обеда.

\- Я хочу кое-что зацепить после работы сегодня вечером, - говорит Стив Джеймсу, собирая грязную посуду и приборы после завтрака, а Джеймс...

Ну, Джеймс уже довольно долго хотел задать ему один вопрос, и он решает, что сейчас вполне подходящее время.

\- Я тут думал, - говорит он, и Стив перестает делать то, что делал, и поворачивается к нему.

\- Ммм? – произносит он, и Джеймс на миг прикусывает губу.

\- Я подумал, что, может быть, ты, - говорит он, - может быть, ты хочешь... побывать у _меня_ дома...?

Брови Стива взмывают вверх, и он улыбается.

\- Правда? – переспрашивает он. – Я с радостью, ты хочешь поехать вместе или сперва сам?

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Там чисто, - отвечает он. – Мне не нужно сперва зайти самому, мы можем поехать вместе.

Стив широко улыбается.

-Разумеется, - говорит он. – Мне все равно нужно будет кое-куда заехать по дороге, но хорошо.

Джеймс замечает, что тоже улыбается.

\- Отлично, - говорит он.

* * *

Джеймс родился в начале двухтысячных и за свою жизнь уже успел увидеть, как мир попытался самоуничтожиться, а потом перестроиться заново. Он видел, как рушатся и снова растут рынки жилья и труда, как принимают законы по минимальной оплате труда, как их снова отменяют, а потом опять возвращают. В какой-то момент, когда он был ребенком, цикл принятия-и-отмены законов был настолько скоростным и бестолковым, что все пребывали в растерянности, – сплошь и рядом были иностранные интервенции, предъявления обвинений, целая куча идиотизма, что в итоге привело к переработке демократических процессов по всему миру. Так что хотя все это и уступило место новым, лучшим подходам к решению вопросов (если не считать отдельных сильно пострадавших элементов, которые все еще постепенно восстанавливаются, - на подобные вещи нужно время), Джеймс повидал немало дерьма в своей жизни. В достаточно раннем возрасте ему пришлось осознать, что ему тоже, возможно, придется пережить немало дерьма, хотя в итоге, слава богу, многое из того, чего он опасался, так и не случилось. Но это означает, что Джеймс из тех людей, кого могут буквально персонально выбрать из студентов престижного университета, пригласить работать на самую успешную компанию в мире, за зарплату, которая по сути обеспечит его на всю жизнь, кто будет так хорошо справляться со своей работой, что его поместят в одно из ведущих подразделений, кто может довести до завершения проект с высоким-уровнем-секретности, основанный на другом проекте с высоким-уровнем-секретности _и_ заслужить личный визит от самого знаменитого инженера в мире, и при этом все равно почему-то решить, что если его с самого утра в пятницу зовут на совещание, то это означает, что у него проблемы.

Он только сильнее уверяется в этом, когда он входит в переговорку и видит своего менеджера, Коннора, и Тони...

Его сейчас стошнит, о боже мой, это Тони Старк.

Но Эми тоже здесь, и она улыбается, а значит все не должно быть так уж плохо, верно?

\- Джимми, - говорит Тони Старк, и Джеймс прикусывает щеку изнутри.

\- Меня зовут Джеймс, - поправляет он спустя миг.

Он пожал бы ему руку, но Старк говорил, что этого не делает. Эми хихикает, Старк выглядит невозмутимо.

\- Джеймс, - говорит он, - у меня есть друг, которого зовут Джеймс, он тоже не любит, когда его называют Джимми. Зато ему нравится, когда его называют Сладкий Медвежонок. По крайней мере, он никогда не протестует, так, что мы тут делаем?

\- Мы выбираем время для тестирования системы, - говорит Коннор, бросая Джеймсу самый красноречивый взгляд, говорящий о-боже-мой, что Джеймс когда-либо видел. – Это ретрорефлекторная система проекции маскировки для небольших объектов. Мини-невидимость...

\- Точно, вы те ребята, типа Себастьяна Кейна*! – говорит Тони.

*( _прим. перев.: Себастьян Кейн –ученый, который изобрел способ стать невидимым, из фильма Hollow Man, 2000 года_ )

Он открывает рот, чтобы продолжить, но Джеймс успевает раньше.

\- Вот только мы не планируем лгать нашему мистеру Крамеру*.

*( _прим. перев.: Крамер – босс Себастьяна Кейна_ )

Коннор хмурится, но брови Старка взлетают на лоб.

\- «Есть последнее слово?»

\- «Да,» - цитирует Джеймс, - «Если я умру, представьте себе, что я сказал что-то глубокое и умное.»

\- Ого, - говорит Старк, _ох вау,_ он разговаривает с Тони Старком. – Неплохо. Быстро среагировал, молодец – он молодец, - говорит Старк Коннору. – Очевидно, что получил полноценное образование. Не буду ходить вокруг да около – эта штука очень важная. Неимоверно. Обычная система маскировки госпиталей неплоха, моя жена бы даже назвала ее «блестящей», но, ребята, реально работающая технология невидимости?

Старк качает головой, его глаза смотрят куда-то вдаль.

\- Так можно скрыть гражданских от плохих парней, можно прятать детишек от монстров, можно... – Старк указывает на него карандашом, - ...всех убрать из поля зрения, но прикол вот в чем, вы же умные. Вы умные – мое подразделение НИР не-умных не берет, и поэтому я знаю, что есть еще детали, которые можно доработать – не поймите меня неправильно. Я запускаю это в тестирование и разработку, на следующей неделе начнем и через два месяца мы хотим, чтобы все было готово к применению, это важно, ребятишки, это _важно_ , но что-то эта вечеринка лажовая, сделайте покруче. Я вас знаю, и вы способны на большее.

Джеймс хмурится. Что это Старк имеет в виду, они способны на большее? Все работает! Посол Ваканды в США любит говорить, что можно улучшить вещь, даже если она работает, о чем он узнал из шоу Эллен ДеДженерес, но как улучшить нечто, что должно скрывать семьи от монстров? Если вас не видно, то...

_Боже правый..._

\- Нейтрализация физических признаков, - говорит Джеймс, а Эми одновременно с ним произносит:

\- Защитный барьер, - и он смотрит на нее, потому что, охренеть, да, он об этом даже не подумал.

Судя по выражению ее лица, она не подумала о нейтрализации физических признаков.

\- Нравитесь вы мне, ребятишки, - Старк прикасается пальцем к виску. – Умные. Даже если ты невидим...

\- То все равно излучаешь тепло, - говорит Джеймс, - можно почувствовать твой запах, нужен...

\- ...барьер, - говорит Эми, - что-то, достаточно надежное, чтобы плохие парни не заметили тебя, даже если на тебя наступят. Источник энергии должен быть миниатюрным...

\- Энергетический флюксуатор* не пойдет, я так понимаю? – шутит Джеймс, и Эми фыркает.

*( _прим. перев.: энергетический флюксуатор – вымышленный элемент машины времени из фильма «Назад в будущее»_ )

\- В этом вся штука, ребятишки, - Джеймс слышал, как Стив тоже употреблял это выражение, и ему интересно, это он подцепил его у Старка, или наоборот. – У нас есть энергетические поля, вы это знаете, они у нас с тех пор, как Король Ваканды поделился ресурсами, но...

\- Как заблокировать тепло, звуки, признаки жизни, но сделать так, чтобы люди внутри могли видеть, что происходит снаружи? – говорит Джеймс. – Заблокировать легко: можно использовать свинец, но если сделать окошко, будет ли это безопасно? Понадобится прозрачное или полупрозрачное покрытие, в котором не будет отверстий...

\- ...но при этом не должно возникнуть кислородного голодания, - поворачивается к нему Эми. – А потом надо...

* * *

Тони обожает свой отдел НИР. В нем полно людей, которые нереально умны и настолько же целеустремленны. Есть Мстители, а есть люди, которые создают то, чем будут пользоваться Мстители, люди, которые программируют, планируют, разрабатывают и переделывают. Мстители – это куда большая организация, чем думает большинство гражданских, и это причина, по которой работникам Старк Индастрис так хорошо платят.

Мотивация. Твои работники должны быть довольны. Лояльность сотрудников реально поощряется в СИ, в отличие от множества других мест, которые притворяются, что работники важны, но могут уволить их без задней мысли. Люди, которые работают в СИ, - это работники, которых хотят оставить в компании до самой пенсии, это люди, которые либо любят то, что они делают, либо работают, чтобы подняться до такой должности, на которой они будут любить то, что делают. Интерны становятся сотрудниками, потом менеджерами проектов, потом менеджерами отделов, потом менеджерами или советниками целых подразделений, и Тони прикладывает все усилия, чтобы каждый из них был максимально доволен до конца жизни, потому что они спасали его жизнь и жизнь других Мстителей, и жизни бессчетного числа гражданских на протяжении всех лет, когда СИ разрабатывает технологии для использования Мстителями. Развитие медицины, «умные» урожаи, специальные кирпичи и балки для детских больниц - без шуток, он занимался всем.

И лучший способ спасать людей – это продолжать всем этим заниматься.

А лучший способ продолжать этим заниматься – продолжать обучать людей, которые могут сделать так, чтобы это стало явью.

Паренек увлеченно говорит об особенностях интеграции энергетической защиты в проецируемую голограмму по сравнению с накладыванием голограммы и энергетического щита слоями, а девчушка говорит о том, как видоизменить технологию пропуска света через двойное зеркало для обеспечения частичного проникновения кислорода, и они уже договорились не забыть обсудить автоматическое или провоцируемое чем-либо отключение системы.

Он поворачивается к парнишке, который руководит двумя остальными ребятишками.

\- Обожаю эту работу, - говорит он. – Мальчики и девочки, полагаю, следующая встреча у нас будет очень скоро, а сейчас у вас есть рабочие столы, компьютеры и «тихие» комнаты, идите запишите всю эту хрень.

Ребятишки выглядят удивленными, но потом вроде как приходят в себя.

* * *

\- Точно, - Джеймс встает одним быстрым движением, словно его ноги ему не подчиняются.

Тони Старк говорит встать, ты встаешь.

\- Спасибо, мистер Старк, - говорит Коннор, а Эми внезапно выглядит ужасно перепуганно, бросает взгляд на Джеймса, но берет себя в руки.

\- Спасибо, - говорит она, и одними губами говорит Джеймсу, отворачиваясь от Старка, _о боже мой!_

Очередь Джеймса, но, прежде чем он успевает раскрыть рот, Старк спрашивает:

\- Как тебе нравится «AC/DC»?

Джеймс наклоняет голову набок.

\- Неплохо, но мне больше по вкусу Билли Джоэл.

Старк притворяется разочарованным.

\- Это слишком в стиле «Simon and Garfunkel» на мой вкус, - говорит он, - а я уж подумал, что мы подружимся.

На этот раз, однако, он протягивает руку, и Джеймс жмет ее, стараясь сделать это твердо и уверенно.

\- Со всем моим уважением, мистер Старк, - говорит он, - вы сравнили Билли Джоэла с Артом Гарфанкелом. А потому, как сказали великие "Men Without Hats" о тех, кто не танцует*...

*( _прим. перев.: В песне «_ _The_ _Safety_ _Dance_ _» группы «M_ _en_ _Without_ _Hats_ _» говорится: «тот, кто не танцует, мне не друг.»)_

Старк смеется.

\- Как ты смеешь, - говорит он, - даже не смотри в мою сторону, - и Джеймс широко улыбается и делает, как ему сказано.

Они покидают переговорку и, разумеется, следующая группа уже готова занять их место. Джеймс чувствует, как от Коннора и Эми исходит радостное возбуждение, и знает, что они должны вести себя профессионально, но _о боже мой!_

\- С ума сойти, парень, - говорит Коннор, пока они ждут лифта. – Я прямо слышу, как они звенят.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- У меня не стальные яйца – у меня язык без костей, когда я нервничаю.

Коннор смеется, хлопает его по спине.

\- Давайте куда-нибудь сегодня сходим, - говорит он. – Отметим.

\- Да! – соглашается Эми, а Джеймс прикусывает губу.

\- Я... – говорит он. – У меня были планы, но...

\- Ой да ладно! – говорит ему Коннор. – Мы только что получили одобрение для тестирования и производства! Мы получили _одобрение второго уровня для проекта!_ А это означает, что некая группа разноцветных чудиков будет носить ты-знаешь-что в какой-то момент в будущем, и мы сделаем это еще лучше – ты знаешь, как это важно!

Джеймс кивает, проводит зубами по нижней губе и улыбается.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Дайте... дайте подумать, я... я позвоню в обед и уточню, смогу ли отложить наши планы.

А пока Джеймс и Эми бронируют «тихую» комнату – небольшую, но комфортную, контролируемую Джарвисом и полностью звуконепроницаемую – садятся и обсуждают лучший способ создать физический невидимый щит. Джеймс понятия не имеет, сколько времени у них на это уйдет, но, учитывая, что наполовину технология уже разработана, будет куда проще, чем делать все с нуля. Как говорится, если вы видите дальше – это потому, что вы стоите на плечах у великанов, а на плечах Тони Старка и Короля Ваканды очень круто стоять.

\- Это будет так здорово, - говорит Эми, и Джеймс улыбается.

Он тоже так думает!

 _Господи,_ он обожает свою работу.

* * *

Стив как раз думает, что пора послать Джеймсу парочку смс, когда Джарвис информирует его, что Джеймс уже поднимается наверх. Стив приятно удивлен, но также и слегка взволнован – обычно изменения в планах они обсуждают через смс. И тем не менее он старается не выглядеть слишком взволнованно, открывая дверь.

Джеймс выпрыгивает из лифта с огромной улыбкой, что Стив понимает как наличие хороших новостей, скачет к Стиву и обнимает его за шею, чтобы поцеловать. Стив легко позволяет себя целовать – с чего бы вдруг ему сопротивляться? – а когда они прерываются, Джеймс приставляет кончик языка к одному клычку и игриво двигает бровями.

\- Привет, - говорит он.

\- У кого-то хорошее настроение, - замечает Стив.

\- А-га, - кивает Джеймс. – Мы можем зайти внутрь на минутку? Мне – мне нужно поговорить с тобой насчет сегодняшнего вечера.

Стив чуть нахмуривается, но кивает, проводит ладонью по спине Джеймса, как он надеется, успокаивающим жестом, а потом Джеймс выпускает его из рук и заходит внутрь. Стив идет за ним, но Джеймс заходит всего на метр вглубь комнаты, а потом сразу поворачивается и начинает буквально ломать руки в отчаянии.

\- Вот, я определенно хочу, чтобы ты побывал у меня дома – правда! хочу, но еще, когда я был на работе сегодня, у нас было совещание – ээ, у меня, Эми и Коннора, у нас было совещание, и оказалось, что оно с _мистером Старком,_ и нам только что... – он с силой сглатывает, но широко улыбается, продолжая говорить, - ...нам только что одобрили следующую стадию проекта, и это, Джарвис, я могу ему сказать, какая это стадия, если ничего конкретно не буду говорить? Ну ты понимаешь?

\- _Вы действительно можете произнести название следующей стадии, если не будете упоминать сам проект,_ \- говорит Джарвис, и Стив чувствует, как поднимаются его брови.

\- Тестирование и производство! – восклицает Джеймс. – Нам одобрили тестирование и производство! – Он смеется. – Это значит, что это _точно_ будет что-то, что СИ будет производить, разве это не чудесно?

\- Джеймс, - Стив осознает, что так же широко улыбается. – Это фантастика!

Он делает шаг вперед и, поскольку руки Джеймса сложены на груди, берет в ладони локти Джеймса и тянет его вперед за них, одновременно наклоняясь за следующим поцелуем.

\- Поздравляю, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс улыбается ему и обнимает его за талию.

\- Спасибо, - Джеймс снова смеется, его белоснежные зубы сверкают, а от уголков глаз разбегаются морщинки. – Спасибо!

Стив кладет ладонь на щеку Джеймсу.

\- Это замечательно, милый, - говорит он, - это фантастика, я так тобой горжусь. Но почему ты был весь такой вздрюченный, когда вошел?

Он видит, как радость испаряется с лица Джеймса, и ему это совсем не нравится – за несколько секунд до ответа Джеймса усиленный сывороткой тактический мозг Стива (который и до сыворотки был весьма неплох, спасибочки) рождает кучу различных сценариев, которые, в основном, все заканчиваются словами « _и поэтому мы больше не можем встречаться_ ». Ухудшает дело то, что он не знает, над чем именно работал Джеймс. Может быть, отношения со Стивом как-то ущемляют интересы Джеймса? Может быть, у Тони все-таки есть правила, запрещающие иметь отношения с сотрудниками? Может быть, Джеймс предпочел бы работать, не имея в нагрузку отношений с Мстителем...

\- Мои друзья хотят, чтобы я пошел с ними куда-нибудь сегодня вечером, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив хлопает глазами.

\- О, - говорит он.

\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты побывал у меня дома, правда! Просто я так долго с ними никуда не ходил...

\- Джеймс, - Стив кладет руку на бицепс Джеймса, - солнышко, - и сбивчивая речь Джеймса замирает, - я думал, ты скажешь что-то вроде «мистер Старк говорит, что мы больше не сможем видеться» или типа того. Не переживай из-за того, что хочешь провести время с друзьями, - я и так тебя долго ни с кем не делил, сходи сегодня, развлекись с друзьями. И, вот еще что...

\- Если мистер Старк скажет, что мы не можем встречаться, я уволюсь.

\- Не увольняйся, милый, ведь это _я_ твой бойфренд. Если кто-то скажет тебе, что мы не можем встречаться, ты скажешь об этом мне, а я... _разъясню_ им ситуацию.

\- Хмм, люблю, когда ты такой крутой.

\- Значит ты всегда меня любишь, - отвечает Стив. – Но, серьезно, меня совершенно не парит, что ты хочешь провести время с друзьями, понятно?

Джеймс моргает, глядя на него, его челюсть слегка отвисла.

\- Ээ? – произносит он, - и Стив не уверен, что его так заставило затупить, но ничего страшного.

\- И вот еще что, если ты сможешь вернуться сюда после встречи с друзьями, возвращайся сюда. А если не сможешь, позвони мне, и я тебя заберу. Окей?

Джеймс, кажется, приходит в себя и кивает, широко улыбаясь.

\- Спасибо, - он смеется, сжимает Стива в объятиях (по крайней мере, его руки напрягаются), - спасибо!

\- О, солнышко, - Стив заправляет прядь волос Джеймса за ухо. – Ты самостоятельный мужчина, у тебя свои друзья и семья. Не переживай из-за такой фигни в будущем, ладно? Мы со всем разберемся – погуляй сегодня, а завтра можешь показать мне свою квартиру.

Джеймс прикусывает губу, но это никак не ослабляет его улыбку.

Он снова целует Стива, долго и основательно, и, когда поцелуй заканчивается, Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, хотя они практически и не отодвинулись друг от друга.

\- Как долго у тебя еще обед?

\- Примерно сорок пять минут, - говорит Джеймс, - Джарвис, который час?

\- _Точное время: тринадцать часов двенадцать минут_ , - отвечает Джарвис.

\- Ага, - кивает Джеймс, - примерно сорок пять минут.

\- Как славно, - Стив выскальзывает из объятий Джеймса и опускается перед ним на колени, смотрит вверх с улыбкой, начиная расстегивать его пояс. – Я много чего могу успеть за сорок пять минут.

* * *

Когда Джеймс возвращается на работу, чуть нетвердо стоя на ногах, но зато очень довольный, Стиву предстоит очередная долгая пятница, пока он будет ждать конца дежурства, только чтобы потом провести вечер в одиночестве. На несколько мгновений он чувствует разочарование – он с нетерпением ждал, как они свернутся вместе калачиком и будут чем-нибудь заниматься или ничем не будут, с нетерпением ждал, когда он увидит квартиру Джеймса и спокойно с ним поужинает, но...

Он улыбается сам себе. На самом деле, такую проблему иметь приятно. Куда приятнее, конечно, иметь такую проблему, когда знаешь, как ее решить, но вместо того, чтобы мусолить свое разочарование, он наслаждается тем, что у него есть кто-то, по кому он скучает и скоро увидит снова. Если быть точнее, он скучает по человеку, с которым он может обняться и уснуть вместе, кто находится рядом с ним, кому нравится его стряпня и чувство юмора, и так _приятно_ скучать по кому-то, кто ему так сильно нравится.

У него с этим небольшая проблема, потому что у него всегда было так много любви, которую он готов дарить, – и, более того, он всегда дарил ее очень щедро. Он любит своих друзей, он любил свою мать, он любил несколько человек всем сердцем, он любит, потому что он знает, что такое жить в мире, где ты не можешь свободно говорить о подобных вещах. Он ожидает, что, скорее всего даже раньше, чем он думает, посреди разговора с его языка сорвется признание в этом, так, как это обычно случалось с теми, кто был в его жизни до Джеймса. Но пока что еще не прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Стив смог преодолеть преграду, стоящую на пути его эмоций. Какая-то часть его все еще помнит, каково было признаться в этом и быть отвергнутым в ответ, часть его все еще ненавидит то ощущение, которое возникало, когда ты искренне признаешься в этом, но не слышишь признания в ответ. Какая-то часть его все еще помнит, каково любить, но не быть любимым.

Он признается в этом, когда он действительно будет это чувствовать, но он еще ни разу не говорил этих слов просто так и точно не собирается начинать это делать, особенно с кем-то настолько юным и впечатлительным как Джеймс.

Не прошло еще и трех месяцев с тех пор, как он впервые пригласил Джеймса подняться к себе, а с их первого свидания и вовсе всего полтора. Да, Стив заметил, что чувствует, что Джеймс словно именно там, где должен быть. Было так просто принять Джеймса в свою ежедневную рутину, включить Джеймса в свои планы, проводить время с Джеймсом. Он не чувствует скуки или нетерпеливости, не чувствует, что ему нужно отдохнуть от Джеймса, - он рад его присутствию и общению с ним.

Стив, пока что, не может сказать, что он любит Джеймса, но _полюбит_ его _,_ в этом он уверен.

Он смотрит на часы на стене – до конца его дежурства остается чуть больше трех часов. За это время может случиться что угодно, но вероятнее всего ничего не случится. Так что Стив собирает ингредиенты для печенья с шоколадной крошкой (больше всего он любит ванильное печенье с крошкой из молочного шоколада, ну что тут поделать) и принимается печь. Когда он закончит готовить, печь и прибираться – если все будет тихо, разумеется, - как раз закончится его смена.

А потом...

Ну, потом Стив может съездить забрать то, что ему нужно, из магазина, а потом он придумает, что делать. Возможно. Может быть, он дочитает книгу, которую начал. Может быть, он съест две дюжины печенек с шоколадной крошкой. Кто знает?

* * *

Джеймс знает, как выглядеть отлично. Он усвоил, что использовать и как именно это использовать, он знает, что подходит к его оттенку кожи и цвету глаз. Он не делает инстаграмного макияжа – не в его стиле рисовать чеканные брови и чрезмерно подчеркнутый контур губ. Но он использует качественную основу, разумное количество хайлайтера, помаду, которая не сильно отличается от естественного цвета его губ, и может сделать такие «смоки айс», которым позавидовали бы профессиональные визажисты. Ну и накладные ресницы, разумеется, куда же без них.

К счастью, вся косметика у него с собой, на этой неделе она тоже жила у Стива, и вот он здесь, смотрит в зеркало на туалетном столике Эми, пока та подкрашивает корни в ванной. У нее сейчас розовые и фиолетовые пряди в волосах, а раньше были бирюзовые и синие, а через пару недель, когда она пойдет с ним на гей-парад, она сделает их радужными.

Он избавился от черного галстука и надел черный жилет, расстегнул еще несколько пуговиц на своей белой рубашке и подвернул рукава. Он возьмет с собой сумку, разумеется, на тот случай, если вдруг останется ночевать у Коннора, или решит, что поедет домой, или что бы там ни случилось, может быть, он на самом деле позвонит в итоге Стиву, но пока план просто пойти повеселиться. Он не любит напиваться, и смысл не в этом – он просто хочет провести вечер с друзьями, с которыми он так давно этого вместе не делал. Он превратился в отшельника (что не так сложно, если задуматься о причине. Кто угодно в здравом уме заперся бы наедине со Стивом Роджерсом, если бы мог), и ему не хватало возможности проводить время с людьми, которые ему нравятся, и делать то, что ему нравится, вместе с ними.

\- Как тебе? – спрашивает Эми, но Джеймс как раз начал приклеивать накладные ресницы на левый глаз.

\- Секундочку, - он чуть распушает ресницы, когда те приклеиваются, и поворачивается посмотреть на нее.

Джеймсу идет его рабочий костюм, который он превратил в стильный наряд для вечера. Эми же просто секс-бомба. На ней кожаные брюки со шнуровкой по бокам, оставляющие видимой полоску кожи от бедер до самых ботинок по щиколотку – и те, и другие такого темно-пурпурного цвета, что кажутся почти черными, - и серовато-белая блуза в стиле бохо, облегающая ее во всех нужных местах.

\- О, ты прекрасно выглядишь, - говорит он, но она хмурится.

\- Черт, - отвечает она, - можешь сделать мне такие ресницы?

Джеймс широко улыбается.

\- Ага, - говорит он, - но только если ты поможешь мне с прической.

\- Договорились, - она садится рядом с ним за туалетный столик, и они заканчивают приготовления вместе.

* * *

Стив уже на шестой печеньке, когда появляется Сэм, за которым тащатся Клинт и Ванда. Когда Сэм открывает дверь, Стив проглатывает печеньку.

\- Мммм! – Ванда делает глубокий вдох, ее глаза загораются. – Надеюсь, это не для особого повода!

Сэм качает головой.

\- Не имеет значения, - он притворяется, что отпихивает Стива в сторону, хотя тот сам отходит, чтобы их впустить, - теперь мы – это особый повод.

Стив смеется и ведет их на кухню, где на столешнице остывают еще восемнадцать печенек – очевидно, наполняя апартаменты Стива ароматом свежеиспеченного печенья.

\- В холодильнике молоко, если мышата недовольны одним печеньем.

\- Я очень довольна своей печенькой, - говорит Ванда, - но спасибо, что предложил, я с удовольствием этим воспользуюсь.

Сэм берет стаканы для всех четверых, потому все берут по печеньке. Потом Сэм занимает один из барных стульев у стойки, Клинт запрыгивает на столешницу, а Ванда улыбается Стиву поверх стакана с молоком.

\- Неплохо, Кэп, - Клинт внимательно изучает свою печеньку. – Новый рецепт?

\- Тот же самый рецепт, - иронично отвечает Стив, опираясь на столешницу. – Каждому по одной, _может быть_ по две штуки, но я не для вас их пек, так что не надо подлизываться.

\- Я оскорблен, - говорит ему Клинт.

\- Вы воришки, вот вы кто, - отвечает Стив.

\- Даже я? – спрашивает Ванда, и Стив фыркает от смеха.

\- О, солнышко, я не стал бы причислять тебя к этим раздолбаям.

\- Хмм, какой ты щедрый, - она улыбается.

Стив улыбается ей в ответ.

\- О божечки, мэм, леди вроде вас не следует...

\- Закончил? – интересуется Сэм, и Клинт хихикает.

Стив поворачивает голову, чтобы яростно пронзить Сэма взглядом, но выражение на лице Сэма заставляет его рассмеяться и перестать притворяться.

\- Чего вам надо, короче? Разве у вас нет собственных домов, которые вы могли бы терроризировать?

\- В наших домах нет печенек, - замечает Клинт, что разумно, вот только...

\- Вы же не знали, что я их пеку. И все же вы все здесь – это что, организованное вмешательство?

\- Первый шаг к тому, чтобы перестать быть отшельником, одурманенным гормонами, - говорит Сэм, - это признать, что у тебя есть проблема.

Стив пристально на него смотрит.

\- О, у меня точно есть проблема, - он легонько ударяет Сэма по плечу костяшками пальцев. – Ну-ка, в чем дело, у кого тут проблема?

Сэм дергает плечом.

\- Никаких проблем, дружище, нет проблем. Мы просто собирались пойти куда-нибудь, съесть по бургеру, выпить пивка, и мы подумали, эй, а мы вроде как соскучились по этому засранцу, который жрет, как пылесос, понимаешь? Так что это твое официальное приглашение...

\- Воска не надо, запечатать приглашение? У меня осталось немного со времен юности, кажется...

\- Хочешь пойти с нами? – Сэм прячет улыбку.

\- Конечно, - Ванда строит ему глазки, - если у тебя для нас есть время...

\- У меня всегда есть для тебя время, сестричка, - Стив оглядывается на нее через плечо, - проблема только в этих чмошниках...

\- Я оскорблен, - говорит Клинт, - я возьму печеньки и уйду...

\- Руки прочь, птичьи мозги, - говорит Стив, а Ванда встает между ним и Клинтом.

\- Мальчики, - говорит она.

И Стив задумывается. Нет никакой причины с ними не идти – Джеймс тоже проводит время с друзьями, Стив вполне может насладиться компанией собственных.

\- Мои руки и _близко_ не были, птичьи мозги, - отвечает Клинт.

\- Эй! – восклицает Сэм.

\- Да, хорошо, - говорит Стив, - дайте я только переоденусь во что-то менее типичное для меня, и пойдем. Мы идем в конкретное место или просто посмотрим, куда нас занесет?

Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- Спортивный бар, - говорит он, - закусочная, ресторан, кафе или типа того? Что-то не слишком понтовое, уютное, и где мы сможем остаться инкогнито, ну знаешь...

\- И чтобы там была пицца, - добавляет Клинт, - и желательно крылышки. А еще бургеры и чесночный хлеб, боже, я такой голодный.

\- Хорошо, что мы идем за едой, - замечает Стив, направляясь по коридору к спальне, - каждому еще по одной печеньке. – Потом он возвращается обратно по коридору и заглядывает в кухню из-за угла, откашливается, чтобы все на него посмотрели. – По одной, - он поднимает указательный палец.

Он широко улыбается, слыша их улюлюканье за спиной, когда он снова уходит по коридору, размышляет, сойдет ли за наряд его мотоциклетная куртка поверх черных джинсов и белой майки. Минимум усилий. Максимально современный вид. Конечно, он будет выглядеть, как бриолинщик, но кому какое дело? Где-то у него должна быть чистая белая майка.

Куда же он ее дел?

* * *

Джеймс и Эми сперва встречаются с Коннором в кофейне, потому что только полседьмого, они поедят попозже. Они так всегда делают – никто из них не стремится напиться в стельку, предпочитая просто наслаждаться самим вечером. Джеймс хочет бургеров, потому что его тянет на красное мясо, – Эми говорит, что ее тоже, а Коннор, хоть и вегетарианец, с удовольствием съест вегетарианский бургер и не будет возражать, если они при нем будут есть мясо. Это еще одна черта, которая в нем нравится Джеймсу.

Но начинают они все с кофе: Эми берет мокко, Коннор – капуччино, а Джеймс свою обычную кошмарную смесь карамельного кофе и шоколада, которую бариста делает специально для него, потому что никому в здравом уме не придет добавлять это в меню. Он делает три глотка, и Эми пялится на него.

\- Что за чертовой помадой ты пользуешься? – спрашивает она. – Она даже краем стакана не стирается!?

Джеймс смеется, вытаскивает помаду из сумки и дает ей попользоваться.

\- Она у меня, наверное, дольше, чем следовало бы, - говорит он при этом. – Бекка подарила мне ее... не на этот день рождения, а на предыдущий.

Когда он учился в колледже, он только мечтал о том, чтобы позволить себе покупать брэндовые вещи, но сейчас он постепенно выплачивает свой кредит за обучение. Вообще, он выплачивает его куда быстрее, чем некоторые его друзья, и он за это благодарен.

\- Откуда ты все это вообще знаешь? – спрашивает Коннор. – Ты выглядишь, как один из этих... модников, ну знаешь? А не... эээ, черт, как... Тебя учил кто-то из профессионалов или что?

Джеймс мотает головой.

\- Я смотрел видео на Youtube, - отвечает он, - плюс на некоторых других сайтах.

Коннор внимательно изучает лицо Джеймса.

\- Это... – в конце концов говорит он. – Типа, ты выглядишь как...

\- Сучка, я безупречен, - отвечает Джеймс, и Коннор смеется. – Спасибо, я еще не пробовал это с новым бойфрендом, так что не уверен, как он это воспримет.

\- Оо, - Эми выглядит встревоженной. – Но почему нет, ты же красавчик, крошка, если он не перенесет твоего вида, достойного Нью-Йоркской Недели Моды...

Джеймс фыркает, делает большой глоток своего «кофе».

\- Ну, он... из мужчин постарше, так что, ну ты понимаешь.

\- Ооооооо? – Коннор растягивает звук, чтобы чрезмерно подчеркнуть вопросительную интонацию. – У тебя новый бойфренд, и он тебя старше, _ооооооо?_

\- У меня новый бойфренд, и он меня старше, - говорит Джеймс. – У него большой член и даже большее сердце, и ему нравится, что я невысокий.

\- Но не нравится помада?

\- Понравится, когда она окажется на его члене, - замечает Джеймс, а потом оглядывается по сторонам, проверить, не услышал ли кто, потому что все еще только полседьмого, вокруг могут быть дети или типа того.

Никто его не услышал.

\- Но Эми права, - говорит Коннор. – Ты потрясающе выглядишь. Знаешь, если бы я не был натуралом...

\- Если бы я не была лесбиянкой... – добавляет Эми.

\- «В иной реальности», - цитирует «Звездный путь» Джеймс.

\- «Я мог бы назвать тебя своим другом!», - хором говорят они и чокаются кружками.

Пластиковый стакан Джеймса при этом издает вялый звук типа «блеп», но кому какое дело.

\- _Qapla’_! – говорит Коннор.

\- Это по-клингонски, - говорит ему Эми.

\- Да, простите, я немного подзабыл ромуланский.

\- А я нет, - замечает Джеймс.

\- Но это же только делает тебя еще большим ботаном, чем я? – спрашивает Коннор.

\- _Oehl d-navassa'tel_ , - говорит Джеймс.

Эми смеется, явно понимая его, и они оба указывают на нее.

\- БОТАН!

* * *

По пути в бургерную Стив покупает фалафель в своем любимом фудтраке. Сэм корчит гримаску.

\- Я знаю, что ты можешь, - говорит он, - но разве это обязательно?

\- Сэм, я закажу двойной чизбургер с беконом, картошку фри и луковые кольца, а еще ванильный молочный коктейль. Я не _должен_ делать _ничего_ , но все равно буду! А еще я закажу кусок шоколадного торта. На дворе 2026 год, Кэп, наслаждайся жизнью.

Сэм прищуривается. Сейчас все называют его Кэпом, но когда это делает Стив, это куда хуже. Стив широко ухмыляется, надеясь, что у него в зубах застряла зелень.

\- Моя мать за это тебе надрала бы задницу, говнюк, - говорит Сэм. – Мне вовсе не нужно видеть все, что там происходит.

Стив жует с раскрытым ртом, и Сэм морщится сильнее, плечом отпихивает его на середину тротуара.

Стив только смеется, и Ванда берет его под руку. Он дает ей откусить, и она одобрительно кивает.

\- Неплохо, - она деликатно прикрывает пальчиками рот, когда говорит.

\- Вот видишь? – замечает Стив. – У Ванды хороший вкус.

Краем глаза он видит, как Клинт строит скорбную физиономию.

Стив откусывает от фалафеля еще два огромных куска, так что у него остается примерно половина от того, что было изначально, и отдает остаток Клинту.

\- О, вау, спасибо! – удивленно говорит Клинт, и Стив указывает в его сторону Сэму.

\- На его месте мог бы быть ты, - говорит он.

\- О, я понял, - говорит Сэм, - но я не готов к серьезным отношениям, ясно?

Стив удивленно хмурится, замедляет шаг.

\- А? – переспрашивет он.

\- Господи, - бормочет Сэм, проводя ладонью по лицу.

Ванда смеется.

* * *

\- Не знаю, насколько мне нужно углубляться в подробности! – говорит Джеймс, а Эми указывает на забегаловку с лапшой.

Они пока не собираются есть, но в этом месте самое лучшее сливовое вино.

\- Я хочу знать всееееееееееее, - говорит Эми, пока Коннор проверяет телефон.

Он не пьет, потому что его девушка еще на работе, и он собирается забрать ее попозже со смены.

\- Я не могу рассказать вам все! – говорит Джеймс, и Коннор корчит гримаску.

\- Тоже мне знаменитость, - говорит он. – Спорим, это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, чтобы хранить секретность. Скорее, это просто очень фиговая знаменитость. Типа ты _мог_ бы нам рассказать, но не хочешь.

\- Да, точно, - Джеймс кивает. – Это Стивен Сигал.

Эми корчит гримаску «меня-чуть-не-стошнило», а Коннор смеется.

\- Так Стивен весьма хорош в постели, так? – спрашивает он, а Джеймс...

Джеймс чувствует, что у него словно мозги чуть съезжают набекрень, а потом замечает, что над ним смеются, когда приходит в себя.

\- Эээ, - начинает он.

\- Это означает «да», - отвечает за него Эми. – Он разрешает тебе называть себя Стивеном?

Джеймс моргает. Вообще-то, может получиться.

\- Ээ, - он надевает свое лучшее самодовольное выражение и говорит, - вообще-то, мне позволено называть его Стивом.

Потому что куда проще, чем пытаться не забыть фальшивое имя, - помнить настоящее имя, но убедить всех, что оно фальшивое.

\- Ооооо, ладно, ладно, - говорит Коннор, придерживая дверь, чтобы они все вошли внутрь. – Так вы уже долго встречаетесь со «Стивом»?

\- Почти два месяца, - говорит Джеймс. – Я хочу сказать, я и раньше его встречал, но, да. И конечно я знал, что мне нравится секс _до того,_ как он купил мне Aneros…

\- Ого, я про них слышала! – говорит Эми.

\- Да, ну так, - отвечает Джеймс, - я гарантирую, это на сто процентов именно такое огромное удовольствие, как ты думаешь.

* * *

Стив молча читает молитву и набрасывается на еду. Он заказал двойной чизбургер с беконом, луковые кольца, острый томатный соус, майонез, горчицу, картошку фри с паприкой, сладкую картошку фри с куриной сальтимбоккой и чесночным соусом айоли и палочки из моцареллы, потому что, а почему бы и нет? На столе еще небольшая порция хрустящих байтсов из курицы, небольшая корзиночка сырных гренок из чесночного хлеба, а еще у него пиво и ванильный молочный коктейль.

\- Не буду врать, - говорит Сэм, - жаль, что я не могу есть так, как ты.

\- А в четыре утра ты тоже хотел бы вставать, только чтобы принять порошок с пищевыми добавками? – Стив приподнимает одну бровь, а потом откусывает огромный кусок бургера – тот настолько жирный, что ему немедленно нужна салфетка, но это _кайф._ – О господи, - говорит он.

Ванда заказала вареную кукурузу и тоже сэндвич, но у нее это тонко нарезанная свинина с соусом барбекю, а еще салат из обжаренных овощей, а запивает она это яблочным соком.

Сэм и Клинт едят пиццу. В этом заведении можно заказывать не только пиццу целиком, но и отдельными кусками, и они взяли целую пепперони на толстом тесте на двоих, а еще у Сэма пару кусков пиццы с анчоусами, а у Клинта - «четыре сыра», и оба пьют пиво.

Стив передумал брать шоколадный торт, но только потому, что Ванда хочет банановый сплит и говорит, что целый не осилит. Они со Стивом оба выросли в мирах, где не принято было выбрасывать еду, так что ну конечно, черт побери, он поможет ей доесть банановый сплит. Это тяжкий труд, но кому-то же надо это делать.

\- Нравится? – спрашивает он, указывая на еду Ванды.

Она только улыбается ему в ответ, с полным ртом, а он делает глоток пива, чтобы прожевать все как следует.

\- Есть планы на следующие пару недель? – спрашивает он у всего стола.

\- Все как всегда, - говорит Клинт.

\- Я возвращаюсь в Вашингтон для инспекции – так что и у меня тоже.

Стив смотрит на Ванду, и та качает головой.

\- Нет, - говорит она. – Хотя погоди, у меня есть билет на шоу на Бродвее, но помимо этого – ничего.

\- О, на какую постановку? – спрашивает Клинт.

_Клинт._

\- Вот уж не подумал бы, что тебя интересуют бродвейские шоу, Бартон, - замечает Стив.

Клинт широко распахивает глаза, а потом прячется за куском пиццы.

\- Мое второе имя – Таинственность! – заявляет он.

\- А я думал, что твое второе имя – Фрэнсис, - бормочет Сэм.

* * *

\- Да, - говорит Коннор, - но я хочу сказать, что нельзя доказать существование некоего божества…

\- Я не об этом говорю, - отвечает Эми. – Я не говорю о том, чтобы что-то доказать, мы говорим о праве личности иметь убеждения насчет этого, и о том, как это связано со свободой слова, – будь то религия или нечто иное.

\- Вдобавок, весь этот спор абсурден, - говорит Джеймс. – _Нельзя_ доказать ту или иную точку зрения, можно только говорить о том, что отсутствие...

\- Никто и не говорил ничего про доказательства! – восклицает Эми. – _И_ я не говорю только про религию, дурачок, я говорю, что, да, приверженцы теории плоской земли и противники теории эволюции на Facebook раздражают, но я хочу спросить, как далеко должны зайти подобные убеждения, прежде чем мы начнем рассматривать их как нечто за пределами свободы слова и как уже подпадающее под определение, допустим, разжигания ненависти? Или нечто настолько опасное, что это нужно остановить? Можно ли считать какие-то заявления настолько опасными, чтобы они более не оправдывались свободой слова?

\- Как противники вакцинации? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- О господи, да, - говорит Эми, - _о боже мой,_ именно, да. Или допустим, мы в США, и кто-то докопается ко мне за то, что я азиатка, окей, это разжигание ненависти или свобода слова?

\- Я хочу сказать, это гребаная мерзость, но разве это не и то, и другое одновременно?

Эми указывает на него.

\- Вот видишь, _именно это_ я и хотела спросить. Где проходит граница?

* * *

\- ...намного быстрее, иначе возможны разрушения на поверхности земли каждый раз, когда мы превышаем скорость звука.

\- Да, это не идеально, взорвать один город, отправляясь спасать другой. Разве он не может добавить еще подстаканников и успокоиться?

* * *

\- ...на последней, девятой подаче! Как вообще это...

* * *

\- ...если это не экзистенциальный кризис, тогда я вообще не знаю, что...

* * *

\- ...серьезно, лучшие пончики в штате...

* * *

\- ...слишком много жженой умбры, мне кажется...

* * *

Джеймсу не хочется идти домой. Еще не поздно – около девяти – но они уже поели, и заведение, в которое они переместились примерно час назад, начинает заполняться. Плюс, он устал, ох как устал. Это и так была длинная неделя, и он готов собраться и отправиться в постель, но его макияж все еще в отличном состоянии, у него не болит голова, так почему бы ему не продолжить развлекаться?

(Он точно знает, в чем проблема.)

Эми замечает, как он пишет сообщение, не прерывает его, но кивает ему, словно спрашивая « _ты в порядке?_ », и он улыбается в ответ, машет рукой, словно говоря « _все нормально._ » Он уже собирается положить телефон в карман, когда тот вибрирует в его руке, и он разблокирует экран снова.

................................ _Скучаю_ _по_ _тебе._ _Целую_.   
................................ 21.11   
**_Я тоже по тебе скучаю._** ** _Ты в порядке_?**  
 **21.11**

Джеймс улыбается.

................................ _Скучаю_ _по_ _тебе._ _Целую._  
................................ 21.11   
_Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Ты в порядке_?   
21.11   
................................ **_Все отлично. Просто скучаю по тебе.  
_**................................ **21.12**

\- Тут становится людно, - говорит Эми. – Думаю, стоит двигаться. Я знаю отличное местечко.

\- А под отличным, - спрашивает Коннор, беря свое пальто, - ты подразумеваешь, что там тихо или что там уютно?

\- И то, и другое, вроде бы, - отвечает она.

Эми знаменита этим. Она знает кучу маленьких кафешек, которые никогда не смогли бы найти туристы, таких мест, на которые можно наткнуться, только если умудриться заблудиться, спрятанных за такими поворотами и углами, куда можно попасть только совершенно случайно, раз в сто лет, если только она сама вас туда не приведет. Серьезно, есть минимум два заведения, куда Джеймс хочет вернуться, и она все обещает его отвести, потому что он сам не может их найти.

\- Где это примерно? – спрашивает Джеймс, и она оборачивается и смотрит на него через плечо.

\- Минут пять на машине? – с надеждой говорит она, и Коннор стонет. – А еще чур я сижу спереди, потому что мне нужно говорить тебе, куда ехать.

Джеймс фыркает, и они выходят обратно в нью-йоркский вечер. Это вечер пятницы – город только разминается.

* * *

Стив осознает, что ничего не говорил уже какое-то время, но ничего страшного.

Они сидят тут уже примерно час, но свет в этом заведении неяркий, само место маленькое, а люди набиты, как селедки в бочку.

Ему очень тут нравится. Напоминает ему паб в Лондоне. _Его_ паб. _Их_ паб.

Более того, его друзья смеются, улыбаются и рассказывают истории, - они выглядят _счастливыми_ , и, на самом деле, большего он никогда и не хотел.

Ванда поворачивается, он это замечает. Он не особо следит за происходящим, звуки и запахи где-то на грани его восприятия, а сам он просто наслаждается моментом, но он осознает, что она на него смотрит, спустя пару мгновений, и тогда он чуть застенчиво улыбается, встречаясь с ней глазами.

\- Привет, - говорит он.

Его голос тих ровно настолько, чтобы она точно его расслышала, несмотря на шум, - все-таки это совсем иной тип звука.

Она наклоняет голову, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо, ее улыбка становится шире. Под столом она берет его за руку, сжимает пальцы.

\- Выпьем еще? – спрашивает она, и Стив протягивает руку, чтобы остановить ее, качает головой.

\- Я сам, - он встает прежде, чем она успевает возразить, - Ванда, нет, я схожу...

\- Стив, - говорит она, но он наклоняется и целует ее в макушку – он любит ее, как родную; они так сильно отличаются от тех, какими они были, когда только познакомились.

\- Я знаю, - он вылезает из-за стола. – Я знаю, ты можешь передвигать предметы силой мысли, но я уже встал.

Она скрещивает руки на груди и приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Не забудь мороженое, - говорит она.

Он притворяется возмущенным.

\- Ни в коем случае.

Он пробирается через столпотворение людей, вокруг столиков и через узкие щели, а потом замечает свободное место у барной стойки между парнем с джином и тоником и парочкой более молодых людей, которые явно отлично проводят время.

Только после того, как он уже заказал выпить для себя и для Ванды и десерт, он осознает, кто это.

* * *

Джеймс чувствует, что за ним кто-то есть, что неудивительно, ведь этот бар явно строили для муравьев, и оборачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с огромным блондином...

_О..._

Это Стив?

Стив хмурится, глядя на него сверху вниз, явно озадаченный, потом смотрит на его коллег, сидящих (с точки зрения Стива) позади него, и его лицо как-то меняется, он... словно отдаляется. По спине Джеймса бежит холодок – внезапно он панически боится, что Стив увидел его друзей и они ему не понравились, возможно, он не хочет, чтобы Джеймс находился в баре, который Стив считает своим, но потом тот наклоняется вперед.

\- Привет, - говорит он, и Джеймс слышит, как Эми прекращает разговаривать и поворачивается.

\- О боже мой? – бормочет она, так тихо, что это явно предназначалось только для ушей Джеймса, особенно учитывая, что она почти не двигала губами.

\- Вы, ребята, же работаете на Старка?

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови взлетают на лоб.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он, и Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Да, все верно, - отвечает Коннор, встает рядом с Джеймсом и протягивает руку.

Стив жмет ее.

\- Слава богу, сегодня пятница, да? – говорит Стив.

\- Нас повысили! – говорит Эми. А потом, - Ой, черт, а ему можно это говорить?

Коннор смеется, а Джеймс все еще пялится на Стива. Он пытается телепатически донести до него _“??!!??!”_ с максимальной громкостью.

\- Ему это можно говорить, - отвечает Коннор. – Наш последний проект одобрен, и мы празднуем.

\- А, - Стив поднимает голову, и тут появляется бармен с парой стаканов с напитками и одним из самых потрясающих банановых сплитов, что Джеймс когда-либо видел. – Поздравляю всех вас. Их напитки за мой счет сегодня, Эндер, запишешь все на меня?

\- Разумеется, сэр, - отвечает бармен.

\- Я тоже возьму банановый сплит, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив смеется, и это словно внезапный взрыв звука, а по его лицу бегут морщинки.

\- Да, это тоже на меня запиши.

\- Нет! – обмирая, протестует Джеймс. – Я не это имел...

\- Расслабься, парень, - Стив кладет руку на плечо Джеймсу, она теплая и тяжелая, и Джеймс не осознавал, что он настолько сильно соскучился по этому ощущению. – Эндер?

\- Понял, - говорит бармен, Эндер.

Стив улыбается им всем, взгромождает банановый сплит на стаканы и поднимает все сразу своими массивными ручищами.

\- Хорошо вам отдохнуть, ребята, - а потом поворачивается и идет обратно к своему столику.

\- _Охренеееееть!_ – восклицает Эми. – С ума сойти, это был _Капитан Америка!_

\- Коммандер Роджерс, - машинально поправляет ее Джеймс, наблюдая за тем, как неяркий свет заставляет сиять его волосы.

Его пальцы помнят прикосновение этих волос.

\- Неважно, - говорит Эми.

\- Он тут с друзьями, - Коннор возвращается на свой стул. – Сокол, Алая Ведьма... это Соколиный Глаз там?

Джеймс вспоминает, как Стив протяжно произнес « _Соколиный Глаз_ » с сильным бруклинским акцентом у себя на кухне, когда они были там с Беккой, и смеется.

\- Ты чего? – спрашивает Эми.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Эээ, - он пытается придумать оправдание и останавливается на:

\- Мы за сегодня побывали в одной комнате с пятью разными Мстителями.

\- С ума сойти, а ведь действительно! – говорит Эми.

Телефон Джеймса вибрирует, и он видит новое сообщение от СГР.

  
 _Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Ты в порядке_?   
21.11   
................................ _В полном. Просто скучаю по тебе.  
_................................ 21.12

 ** _Надеюсь, я тебя не спалил_**.  
21.46

Джеймс отвечает, что все в порядке, благодарит его за напитки, и бросает последний взгляд на столик Стива, прежде чем снова повернуться к стойке.

Стив, далеко на противоположном конце бара, улыбается, глядя на него, но отводит взгляд на секунду раньше, чем Джеймс.

* * *

Эми все еще живет с родителями, Коннор отвозит их туда около одиннадцати. Миссис Чен еще не спит, и Джеймс не пьян, ему просто чуть жарковато. Миссис Чен делает им тосты с сыром, потому что она офигенная, а он звонит Стиву с заднего крыльца.

\- _Привет,_ \- звучит голос Стива в трубке, и Джеймс знает, что улыбается, как идиот, но ничего не может с этим поделать. – _Тебя уже можно забирать?_

\- Привет, - говорит Джеймс, - нет, я тут подумал, я переночую на диване у Эми. Я... выпил пару бокалов, и я в порядке, но я... наверное, я недостаточно трезв, чтобы сидеть на байке.

Наступает короткая пауза.

\- _Ничего страшного,_ \- наконец отвечает Стив, - _если хочешь, я могу вызвать тебе такси, но если ты предпочитаешь остаться у Эми...?_

Джеймс кивает, грызет ноготь большого пальца.

\- Ага, - говорит он, - я... я вернусь... я завтра вернусь на Манхэттен, - на всякий случай, если кто-то подслушивает, - и тогда мы можем поехать ко мне. Х-хорошо?

Стив мурлыкает в ответ, глухо и негромко.

* * *

\- Все хорошо, солнышко, - говорит он, глядя на часы. – Увидимся утром.

\- _Ээ,_ \- говорит Джеймс, и Стив посмеивается.

\- Днем, - исправляется он. – Спокойной ночи.

Джеймс что-то бормочет, и Стив хмурится.

\- Что, милый, что ты сказал?

\- _Я, ээ, я сказал «и тебе»,-_ отвечает Джеймс. – _Ладно, спокойной ночи, Сти... Спокойной ночи._

Стив улыбается, снова думает, как же хорошо, когда есть по кому скучать. Как приятно будет увидеть Джеймса завтра.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джеймс.

И Джеймс кладет трубку.

Стив прикусывает щеку изнутри и оглядывается по сторонам.

Он берет колоду карт и решает подняться наверх. Он давно не виделся с группой Кэрол, а они дежурят на этой неделе. Будет приятно наверстать упущенное.

* * *

Джеймс прижимает телефон ко лбу и закрывает глаза.

Слава богу, Стив не расслышал то, что он сказал сперва.

Вот только Джеймс вроде как хотел бы, чтобы он это расслышал.

Он возвращается внутрь и обнаруживает, что миссис Чен приготовила им горячий шоколад со взбитыми сливками и маленькими зефирками, чтобы они могли взять его с собой в постель.

\- О боже, миссис Чен, - говорит он, садясь за стол. – Вы такая офигенная.

**Author's Note:**

> Стив спрашивает Сэма по-итальянски: "Как насчет блэкджека? Это тебе понятно?"  
> Коннор говорит по-клингонски: «ПОБЕДА!».  
> Джеймс говорит по-ромулански: «С днем рождения.»


End file.
